


Jasper dilemma

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: With steven gone, jasper don't know what to do with herself
Kudos: 7





	Jasper dilemma

Jasper sighed as she had watched steven leave the city, this was the first time she had felt lost as she didn't know what to do with herself, she remembered steven talking about becoming a teacher or something which in return she had kicked him threw a tree, the memory had made her laugh quietly but now that she thought about it... It was still a stupid ideal; she growled lowly and started to walk wherever while thinking to herself. 

Jasper didn't know where she had walked to but when she had looked around she was on top of an cliff that had overlooked the sea, she didn't say anything as she slowly sat down, looking out at sea and simply took it in.

"Jasper" jasper had heard her name being called, making her look back behind her and saw the fusion walking towards her.

Jasper had growled but had turned to look back at the sea, as the fusion was the last person she walked to talk too, then again it was better than talking to some other weakling.

Garnet had stood next to jasper, looking out at sea as well "you miss him as well, don't you jasper" she asked her

"Why should I waste time talking to a weakling like you" jasper growled as she had looked up at her.

"Steven had told me something about you just before he had left" Garnet said, seeing jasper jumped a bit at the news

"What did he say!" Jasper yelled before she had clear her throat "what did he say" she asked again but calmly this time, making Garnet smile. 

"He said you are rough around the edges but despite everything, he is glad he had the chance to train and talk with you..." Garnet told her.

Jasper had smiled happily as for the first time in a long time, she had felt content as she heard that. 

"He also told me to tell you..." Garnet had started making jasper look at her "talk to me if you ever need to get out some pent up energy, so what do you say jasper? You in the mood to go a few rounds" she said as she formed her weapons around her fists with a smile. 

Jasper had looked at her with wide eyes but smiled as she stood up, cracking her knuckles as she had single thought going though her head " _thank you... steven_ " she thought before looking at Garnet with a smirk "heh I'm always ready to go a few rounds" she laughed before they had started sparring with each other


End file.
